


The Aftermath of Eternity

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon, Drama, Mpreg, Points of View, Romance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-20
Updated: 2005-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Umm, This is my new name from thedevil2extreme. This is  the last time I change my name. Promise. Ok, so this is the sequel to The Beginning or The End. Enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

** Justin’s P.O.V. **

_November 6, 2007_

_From the mind of Justin Taylor,_

_I think I am taking gay to a whole new level for myself. I bought a book to write in as a diary. I mean really, how much more like Emmett can I get? If I ever start doodling pictures of flowers in the margins (shudders) then I will check myself into an institution. I guess the real reason that I bought this diary was because I guess I needed something to keep me sane. Something I could complain to and not have it talk back. Hell, I am even going to rant and rave write. Rant and Rave write. (Laughs out loud) How funny is that?_

_Ok, so what has happened in my life recently? Well, a year and a half ago or 18 months ago, I gave birth to a kid. I know, I know. Me. A male. Giving birth to a kid. It came as a huge surprise to me too. A lot of stuff happened after that point that I do not want to go into. Even after all these years, it is still extremely painful to me. Oh fuck, who am I kidding? I bought this journal to bitch, and bitch I will. This fucking dick of an asshole is my son’s other father. I thought he would be happy. I will not go into how he reacted. Let’s just say that it was not pretty. Brian Kinney (the asshole’s name) came and visited me in California. At first, I was confused. I mean, come on, I don’t hear hide or hair of Brian in four months and he suddenly shows in my apartment telling me he wants to take care of me?! I think not. I was not going to let that asshole try to help me. I tried to stay away. Hell, I did more than try; I pretended he had some sort of fucking disease—which he did…his stupidity—and I did not want to catch it._

_Probably like a month or two had passed when I finally decided to get off of Brian’s ass-so to speak. I had knocked on the door and when no one answered, I tried the door and it was open. I was shocked! I was absolutely fucking shocked! There was Brian having someone give him a blow-job. I think that was the last thing I remembered, cause I passed out. I came to with Brian shaking me, and yelling my name telling me to wake up._

_What else was I to do but yell? I yelled till things became cloudy and I guess I passed out again. I remember coming to—for the second time I might add—to Brian’s voice. He was telling me he could not do this and this was not for him. Yes I felt awful, down right depressed. But the longer I stayed in the hospital, the longer I had to stew in this and to get angrier._

I put the pen down after that sentence and sighed, stretching out my fingers from the long workout they had. At first, I really did not want to start a fucking journal. I mean, journals are for people who actually want to remember what their life was like when they were younger. With all the shit I dealt with and all the shit I am dealing with now, why would I ever want to have a journal to remember my life now or when I was younger? 

I admit that if someone had asked me to start a journal when I was 17, I probably would have done it. Back then, before I even knew the name Brian Kinney, I am not ashamed to admit that I did not know what the world was like. I am not ashamed to admit that I was a sheltered little ‘parents perfect child’ boy. Before I even knew the names Brian Kinney and liberty Avenue, I basically just lived in my nice little bubble where true love reined supreme and you always got what you wanted and you always got your happy little fucking ending.

Man was I proved wrong.

The days of my younger years were nothing to be proud of. I mean, I followed Brian around like a fucking puppy. Any scrap I could get from him I would take, because I was that desperate for him to love me. Before I got bashed, I used to argue with Brian… a lot. I would stand up for my beliefs. After the bashing, everything fell apart. I mean, my life was nothing but bad luck, so why would I want to remember it?

I stood up from my chair, deciding to put all pre-20 thoughts out of my head. I did not need those thoughts right now. I stretched out my body, my back and my arms before I walked to my son’s room. As of right now, I really had no thoughts as to how I wanted to continue my little journal thing. I said most of what I wanted, but I always knew I could add more. I guess if I was truly honest with myself, I think this is a slightly good idea, but now, I don’t want to be honest with myself. I want to stew in lies for a few more minutes.

I walked into the bedroom that housed my son. I stopped in the doorway before I wondered in further to check in on him. After all I shit I went through with my pregnancy with Brian, Thomas, and all the lying I did, I would not change it for the world because all that anguish got me my son. 

Checking to see that he was still down for his afternoon nap, I went to finish my first entry in the journal. I argued with myself on whether or not I wanted to write in the journal every morning, or write in the journal every night. In the end, I just decided that I would write in my journal every morning from what I did or what happened the night before. 

When Amy first told me to get this journal, I balked. I mean really, what would I have done with journal? I told Amy yes just to get her off my fucking case and to leave me alone. I thought it would work. I mean really, I thought it would. But everyday, she would call and ask me if I have gotten a journal, I would tell her no and she would go on this spill onto why I should. One day, I had told her yes I did get a journal and she instantly called me on my bullshit. So instead of waiting for me to buy me one, she shipped me one with a note that said ‘I better use it, or there will be hell to pay’. 

Sitting back down at my desk, I picked up the pen to start writing again.

_Ok, so yeah, the longer I had to get angrier. I will never forget the day that the bastard walked out on me. Me and the son he refused to acknowledge! It was right after the c-section I had gotten. The fucking asshole did not know it at the time, but I was wide awake when he was talking to me. Telling me how he could not be a father to this baby. THE FUCKING SHIT!!! He is a wonderful father to Gus. In fact, he does more for that kid then he did the whole 4 years before. But when it came time for him to be a father to his kid, he decides to turn tail and run. He is the biggest fucking asshole on the planet. I fucking trusted him with my fucking life and my fucking feelings and for some bullshit reasons; he turned his back on everything that was us._

I stopped writing and took a deep breathe. This was one of the reasons I agreed with Amy’s journal idea. It was because I could vent. But now, I am getting too angry and too fucking worked up over these memories. I took another deep couple of breathes and went back to my writing.

_After he walked out, I screamed to let out my frustrations. It wasn’t a little scream, it was a loud scream. The on-duty nurse heard my scream and ran into the room, looking to see what I screamed about. I had told her it was nothing, and I was just screaming out my frustrations. She gave me a strange look and then turned and walked out the room._

_I was sitting by myself for probably an hour before I heard Amy announce she was coming in. I looked up at her and was about to tell her what Brian did when I saw she had my son. All thoughts of complaining about Brian went straight out the window when I saw my precious son. I may have been mad with him now and totally angry, but I will always be eternally grateful to him for giving me a kid….even if it was unintentional. I was holding my son, just looking at him and wondering if he was going to look like Brian, when he cooed and opened his eyes. His eyes were amazing. When I finally got a look at him, a really good look, I saw that his hair was blonde—what little of it he had—and his eyes were blue like mine. The only thing that I could see now that he got from Brian was his eyes. I know I said his eyes were blue and they are, but when he moves a certain way, his eyes flashed green._

_That was 18 months ago. Now, his eyes are still the same, but his hair has changed a little. His hair is still blonde, but now, it has a few highlights of brown thrown in._

I stopped again and looked towards my son’s bedroom again when I heard a shuffling noise. Looking at the time, I realized that it about the time that my son usually got up. Knowing I only had about 10-15 minutes before my son started to cry, I turned back around and started to write again.

_Ok, so I was in the hospital when the biggest idiot I have ever seen came into my hospital room._

_It was the one who would never leave me alone…._

_The one who thinks that we had something going on when we worked together, not that I can say I blame him……_

_Yes, the biggest idiot on the planet is...Dum dum dummm…_

_Thomas Smith._

_He came into my fucking room like he fucking owned the place. I just looked at him while holding my son waiting to see what he would do. He ended up proposing to me. Got on his honest to god knees and asked me to marry him._

_I sat staring at him in shock. I mean, he does not even know me, and he is asking me to be his husband! We have not been on any dates or even talked much and here he was asking me to be his husband. He must have took my silence as the answer yes, because the next thing I knew, he was kissing me and telling me how happy we were going to be together. I opened my mouth to give him my answer. If I remember correctly, I think my exact words were_

_“Thomas, my answer is…..”_

I was jilted out of my writings before I could continue the sentence when I heard a cry go up. Sighing, I realized that I would not get to finish my journal today and that I was just going to have to continue the entry tomorrow. I closed my book and put it in a place where no one could see it, but I would always remember where it was. 

Walking into my son’s room, I could see him already standing up in the crib, holding onto the rails on the side to keep his balance. 

I moved towards the crib. 

“Hey, baby, did you have a nice nap?” I asked.

My son gurgled like he could actually understand what I was asking him. 

“Come on, Varian. Let’s go eat.” I said picking him up and carrying him out of the room, still talking to him lightly as if he could actually understand anything that I said.

* * *

Ok, so umm here is the sequel to The Beginning or The End. I decided to put it at the end for this first chapter so that you could jump right in to the story. Yes, I know I change my name too much, but this is the last time, I promise. Anywho, I also decided to update every 2 weeks. So since this today is July 20, the next update will be no quicker or no later than August 3. Just an extra tidbit, I also have a live journal where I post. It s free to anyone who wants to look at it, you do not have to friend me or anything. Here is the link: http://www.livejournal.com/users/flaminvixen/. Until next time, Later.


	2. The Aftermath of Eternity

AN 1: Ok, first off, I want to thank everyone who helped me out by answering my live journal post. I want to personally thank KaMiKaZe_Redux(Sid), Frostbite_las, Forever Folked (Rory), Tigerdee41_com, Charlie_jae (Mar), and lastly Jermmima. These are the live journal names of the people who helped me out of a tough spot of figuring out what to write. So you should really be thanking them for this chapter. I really did like the idea of the readers choosing what they want to read next, so I think will continue to do that. Every opinion counts. Except Sid’s, lol. Read and Review. Enjoy. Now, on with the story…..

* * *

Brian’s Pov

*Beep Beep Beep*

The shrill sound of my alarm clock permeated through the haze that was surrounding my head. I could tell you that it was a good night that I had last night, but I would be lying. I turned over and hit the snooze button wanting to lay in my bed, safe from the world for the next few minutes. Ever since I walked out on Justin, I have had dreams of that night. I mean what if I would have stayed or what if Justin was the one to say that I could not see my kid anymore? I know that I have left him the least desirable way, but hell, how can you tell someone you have been with for the last 6 years, that you don’t what to be a part of their lives anymore?

To put it simply, I felt trapped. Everything was moving too fast for me and I did what I also do when things get to be too much for me, I become an asshole. 

Justin has not tried to contact me, so I guess that means I know what his choice is.

See, during the first few months of my son’s life, I sent some things that I knew Justin would probably need, not things for right at the moment, but things he may need in the future. I guess that I semi got my point across that I do care if my kid has the things he need to survive, because he did not send some the stuff back to me. After a while, I started trying to contact him, but his phone was not in service. I called his best friend and godmother to my son to try to see if he was saying there. 

When I found out the reason he was not there, I was fucking angry. I know I have no right to be angry, I fucking denounced my son a few minutes after his birth, but that did not give Justin the right to fucking take my son without telling me where he was going and leave. After I had calmed down a bit, I knew I was being a fucking ass. Justin had every right, but that still did not stop me from being angry with him. 

Since I could not yell at him, I made the people who I work with lives miserable over the course of that week I had found out. 

Hearing my alarm clock go off again, I groaned and again reached for my alarm, this time turning it off. My few minutes of alone time were officially over and it was time to face the day. 

I got up out of the bed to start getting ready for my day. I had no work today, but I thought I would finish up some work I have been neglecting. Today for me was going to be a new day. About 5 months ago, I decided to forget about Justin. I had tried and was rebuffed at my advances to make things right with him. I had tried to send him something or anything to basically say I was sorry. Me, Brian Kinney, sorry. I was basically, in not so nice words, told to go to hell and stop trying to contact him. That was the day I decided to stop trying to appease him. I was Brian Kinney; I could have anything I wanted to. People would drop whatever they were doing if only they could suck my cock or get me to pay attention to them. Since that day, I went back to my no apologies, no regrets motto. I have never been ashamed of anything that has happened in my life, and I would be damned if I started now.

I was just about to hop in the shower when I heard my phone start to ring. Deciding to let the machine pick it up, I hopped into the shower to start my daily routine of getting ready to go out.

It was only after my routine was done that I decided to check the message that was left on my phone. Pressing the button, I waited to see who called me. 

_Brian, this is Michael_

Of course it is. Who else would it be?

_the gang and I are meeting at the diner in about an hour at 11 to eat. I just wanted to ask you in you wanted to go. Brian …_

‘And here comes the whiny tone’ I think to myself

_you have to come, we haven’t seen you in a while. You are always hold up in your loft._

I cut off the answering machine and his message before I have to hear anymore of his whining. I guess I can go to the dinner and talk to them for a while. Going today insures that I do not have to go to another family get-together for a while.

Checking the clock, I see that it is about 10:30 and I have 30 minutes to get to the dinner. Deciding to just bite the bullet and leave instead of putting it off, I grab my jacket and my keys and walk out the door.

The Diner…….

I arrived at the diner at about 11:10. I don’t even walk far into the diner before I have Deb accosting me and slapping the back of my head.

“You little shit!” She says loudly gaining the attention of practically everyone in the Diner. To be truthful, I think they all just want an excuse to stare at me. I don’t blame them; I would do the same thing. I mean, look how hot I am.

I am shaken out of my thoughts by Deb imprinting her mark on my face. 

“Deb” I say moving out of her arms to and wiping the mark of an insane woman off my cheek. “I don’t need you molesting me, that’s what these hot guys are here for” I say winking at a hot man that has been staring at me. I move out of the way just in time to miss Deb’s hand coming down on my head. 

“You did not honestly think they come here for the food.” I throw back at her as I walk towards the booth I see everyone sitting at.

“Asshole” I hear her yell at my back. 

Passing the guy who has been eyeing me, I nod my head quickly in his direction and tell him 30 minutes, outside. Seeing him nod back just as quickly, I continue my walk to the table. 

“No reason to frown anymore, I have arrived” I say spreading my arms wide.

“Oh, that’s the reason I suddenly got such a cold chill, Brian entered the building” I heard Melanie snark out off to my right. 

“Right, and it has no reason to do with the fact you are a frigid bitch and even hell is afraid is take you.” I snarl back at her

“You should know. You have been there” she says in way of a comeback that even my 8 year old son can come up with. 

“Of course I know, I am friends with the devil after all. I have it on good authority that you freeze any thoughts of his that involve ever coming up. Pun intended.” 

Moving away from her, I move to sit next to Michael in the sit he left open for me. As is expected, I start the countdown for his opening line

5….4….3…2…1…

“Have you heard from that little shit yet?”

…..Right on time.

‘No’ 

“Yes, I tell him and the group out loud. He did not tell me what he was doing. Just the usual ‘I am doing fine, the sights are amazing, I love my job’ things like that.

“I’ve heard from him” I hear Lindsay say. 

Everyone turns to look at her and start pumping her for gossip. 

15 minutes later…..

I exit from the dinner and take a deep breathe and let it out in relief. I am so glad that I got out of there in one piece. I was getting sick of their chatter. Not seeing the guy I nodded to out here, I turned to leave when I saw him coming out of the dinner.

Walking to the back of the alley where I know no one would see us. I wait until he is close enough and tell him to suck my cock. Pulling out my dick, I wait.

At the first touch of his lips on my dick, I close my eyes to get lost in the sensation. 

The touch of his tongue on the vein on the underside of my cock…….

The sucking vacuum motion he makes with his mouth…..

The warm heat of his mouth surrounding me……

The way he takes me deep in his throat like he is trying to suck down a spaghetti noodle……

When he swallows around my dick, I am gone. I get lost in my orgasm. I have a thought that it should be Justin on his knees servicing me in an alley or at the loft. I also have another fleeting thought that Justin sucks cock better than this guy. But he has served my purpose and that was all I needed. 

I zip up my pants and walk away. As I get in my jeep, I realize that when he was sucking my cock, I was thinking about what I feel every time Justin sucks my cock. How it feels like he is wrenching my cum from deep inside a special place in my body.

Thomas POV

I have been floating on cloud nine every since I heard Justin give me an answer. I never thought it would be this way, I am so happy. Whenever I tell people that they look at me funny. But then I tell them they don’t know me. I could be happy ‘cause Justin actually said yes or I could be happy he said no and that gives me more time to try to woo him. 

I know he still feels something for Kinney, but I am happy to know that is mostly distain. I feel someone telling me to wake up. It was bothering me and getting pretty annoying. I just feel so tired, like I just want to sleep for a million years. I hear the voice again, and this time, I manage to open my eyes, ready to tell them off when I see a bright light being shined in my eyes.

“Welcome back” I hear the doctor say to me, and turn my head only to see my wife standing off to the side smiling down happily at me.

* * *

AN2: OK, this is all you get. Ok, so I will also post this poll on my live journal, but what a cliffhanger huh. I wonder who I learned it from *glares at everyone I learned it from* I will be away from a computer during the week of August 15. I am going to Orlando baby. Universal Studios, here I come. Hot, cute, out of state boys that I will definitely talk to, here I come *drools already thinking of it* Ok, now, back to my point. I will be updating before I leave if I am not too busy with work during the week. If I do not, then I will post as soon as I return. I will have no internet access at all so I will be taking with me my laptop only to look at hot pictures of Randy to console me and of course write some stories.

Ok, now here is the poll, Please leave your choice with your review. Thanxs, and wish me look on meeting hot guys.

a. More on Thomas’s Life.  
b. More on what Justin is doing and his thoughts  
c. A sex dream or flashback between Brian and Justin.  
d. Amy POV of things since the birth  
e. Your own suggestion.

Just like I did above in AN1, I will thank anyone and everyone who gives their opinion. Thanxs.


End file.
